Enter the Illusionary Melodies and Demonic Roses
by shadowpixie01
Summary: Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls and meet someone who's new. Well, not really. She's lived there her entire life. But who is she? Where was she during Weirdmageddon? Is she what she appears? Dipper doesn't know but there's something about her that he's oddly attracted to. Is he going crazy? Can he even trust her? May have slight Dipper x OC. Rated K to be safe.
1. Prologue

_Hello there! Welcome to Gravity Falls, Oregon! My name is Melody Diana Adams! Well, more specifically, I should be welcoming you to the Mystery Shack! What's that? You've been here before? Well, I certainly don't remember you. Oh, you don't remember me either? Then you must have come last summer then. well, that certainly clears things up. Things haven't changed much around here. What's that, you ask? Where are Dipper and Mabel? Oh, they left about a week ago. Last day of summer and all that jazz. Stan and ford are saying that they're leaving again too. Admittedly, while Soos is a good employer, I prefer Stan. Sure, he's rough around the edges, but he can really grow on yow. You probably know that already though. Hm? Oh, Soos is back to being the handy man for now. Yeah, he thought it just wouldn't feel right to have Stan around yet not running the place. You say you wanna hear what happened since Dapper and Mabel left? Well, that would be a mighty long story. A lot can happen in a year, you know. Heck, apparently a lot happened in the two months that I wasn't here. Where was I? I had friends out of town that I wasn't likely to see again. yeah, they travelled a lot, and they were planning a big trip. Enough on that though. Look, tell you what. Want me to tell you about this summer? Yeah? Well then, sit back relax, and allow the story to unfold._


	2. Chapter 1

_Meeting Melody_

Dipper and Mabel sat at the back of the bus, Mabel practically brimming with anticipation though Dipper was also excited. They had managed to convince their parents to let them go to Gravity Falls for the summer again. "What do you think we'll do this summer," Mabel questioned her brother as she bounced up and down in the seat. Waddles sat beside her, and Dipper had a momentary flashback to when the pig had been a genius. As for why the pig was on the bus in the first place, the bus driver remembered him and the twins very well. "I don't know yet," Dipper admitted, "but we'll figure it out when we get there." The intercom buzzed to life then, announcing that they would be reaching the bus station in ten minutes.  
Dipper smiled as Mabel started talking to her favorite pig with optimism. They weren't expecting to see their Grunkle Stan or Great Uncle Ford this year which would tone down the liveliness, but no day in Gravity Falls was normal anyways. If Dipper were being honest, he was just glad Bill was gone. Dipper stared out the window, lost in thought which, of course, were about Wendy. He accepted the fact that their age difference was an issue that couldn't be solved, that he knew of anyways, but he still thought of her now and then.  
"Earth to Dip! Come on, we're here!" Dipper shook himself back to reality to find that they were indeed stopped at the Gravity Falls bus station. Glad to back in the back-woods town, the technically teens grabbed their stuff and got off the bus, Waddles right on Mabel's heels. Of course, who better to see when they first arrive than the girl that just couldn't leave Dipper's thoughts, Wendy Corduroy.  
"Hey guys," Wendy greeted with a wave. "H-hey Wendy," Dipper replied with a smile, his voice sounding the same was it did last summer. "Wendy," Mabel said happily, still hyperactive as ever. "Glad to you guys remember me. Come on, let's head for the Shack. I've gotta get back to the register." The twins agreed to this idea and the trio, quartet if you count the pig, made their way to the beloved tourist trap.  
When they got to the Mystery Shack, Wendy opened the door to the gift shop and announced their presences. "Hey dudes," Soos greeted. He wore his attire from last summer before he'd been declared the new "Man of Mystery." The reason was soon clear on why because Stan came in from the house wearing his "Man of Mystery" suit with his signature fez, saying, "Hey kids! Glad you could make it!" "Grunkle Stan," the twins exclaimed together, dropping their belongings and racing to hug him. The old man chuckled and hugged back. It was later explained that Soos wanted Stan to run the Shack while he was in town. He lead the kids back to where the house was, carrying their possessions. "I'll put this upstairs," Stan offered and made his way upstairs. Mabel and Dipper made their way to the kitchen, mainly to grab Pitt-Cola, and wound up finding Ford. "Hey Great Uncle Ford," Dipper greeted with a smile. Ford turned around and smiled, answering, "Hey Dipper, Mabel." Stan then walked in after placing the teenagers' items in the attic.  
The family chatted happily, glad to be reunited after almost a year. "Hey Stan," Wendy interrupted, peeking in from the doorway, "your 'siren' is wondering if her morning shift is over with yet." "Yeah, yeah. Tell her she can come in," Stan answered distractedly with a wave of his hand. "Siren, " Dipper questioned. "Another one of Stan's rip-off attractions, " Ford explained in a slightly annoyed tone. The door entering the house opened and a girl Dipper and Mabel's age walked in with a towel wrapped around her, though she was wearing a bathing suit underneath from what they could tell, and said, "Stan, please don't leave-" She stopped when she realized that there we're other people. "Um... I'll just go get changed, " she said awkwardedly, a blush present on her face as she slipped into another room. Mabel piped up, "Who was that? " Stan chuckled awkwardly and explained, "Oh, um... That was the 'siren' Wendy was talking about. " Mabel hopped up and down in her chair and declared, "I wanna meet her and so does Waddles! Isn't that right Waddles? " Said pig looked up at her as if knowing he'd been acknowledged.  
A couple minutes later, the girl returned dressed in normal clothing. The first thing Dipper and Mabel both noticed was her blue hair. "Whoa, nice hair! Did you dye it or something, " Mabel asked excitedly. "Mabel, you don't just ask someone if they dyed their hair, " Dipper said exasperatedly. However, the girl merely chuckled and replied reassuringly, "I don't mind. To answer you question, my hair has been this color for as long as I can remember. " "Dipper, Mabel, this is Melody Adams, " Stan introduced. Dipper noticed Ford was rather quiet as if he was not pleased that Melody was there. "So Melody, when did you move here, " Dipper inquired. "Actually, I've always lived here. I was away visiting friends last summer, " Melody answered, adding the last part when she saw the younger Pines' twins confusion. "Cool, " Mabel exclaimed and the two girls started chatting while Dipper took in the details of their new acquaintance.  
Melody was about an inch shorter than Dipper at most. She wore an outfit of a tank top, skirt, and flats that matched the color of her waist long hair. She was slightly pale but was lean as if she were used to the outdoors. Dipper noticed a glint and looked at what it was. Around Melody's neck was a silver necklace with a music note decorated with four diamonds going up the note's stem, the bottom two blue and the top two blackened with age.  
"Cool necklace! Where did you get it from, " Mabel asked, breaking through Dipper's thoughts. Melody looked at her necklace and pulled the charm forward slightly, saying, "Oh, this? My parents gave it to me. " She had a sudden look of anxiousness for a moment though it disappeared when she asked Stan about her next shift while avoiding eye contact with Ford. After they all had a bite to eat, Melody went up front to chat with Wendy.  
The rest of the day went by peacefully. After Stan finished the evening tours, Melody yet again pretending to be a siren, she exchanged her swim suit for her normal clothing and bade the others good night and headed home. Soon, it was only Stan and the teenagers in the gift shop, Stan counting money. "So, what did you two think of Melody, " he asked as he pulled a stack of money from the register. "She seems pretty cool, " Dipper replied casually. Mabel looked at her brother and went, "Pretty cool?! Try pretty AMAZING! I definitely want to be friends with her!" Stan chuckled at Mabel's enthusiasm and replied, "I'm glad y'all like her. She's a pretty nice girl. A word of advice though. She's not fond of being touched. Don't ask me why because I don't know anymore than that!." Dipper and Mabel grew curious and pestered Stan for details but if he knew anything more, he refused to tell. Eventually, the two gave up and went to go back to the attic.  
As they we're about to go upstairs, Dipper and Mabel saw Ford and stopped. "Hey, Great Uncle Ford? You seemed a little off whenever Melody was around. Is everything all right, " Dipper questioned. Ford shook his head and explained, "There's something strange about Melody. I assume my brother told you about her unwillingness to be touched? " When the two nodded, he continued, "Well, she also seems to grow anxious on the subject of her parents. Anyways, it's getting late. You two should be going to bed. " They said good night and Dipper and Mabel made their way to the attic.  
Dipper later laid in his bed and mulled over what Ford said about Melody. "Dipper, you're not still thinking about what Grunkle Ford said, are you, " Mabel interrogated from across the room. Dipper answered, "I don't know, Mabel. What he said was true." "It could just be paranoia, " Mabel tried to reason. Dipper, though unconvinced, said nothing more on the subject for the night. He fell asleep wondering if Melody was truly as she seemed.

* * *

 _Qywmg Rsxi, mx mw xmqi xs eaeoir. Wli mw gsqmrk. Tvsxigx xlmw xsar sv mx ampp srpc fi xli jmvwx xs jepp._

* * *

 ** _Hey guys. I know I need to update other stories desperately but this story is something that I've been wanting to do for a while. I will TRY to update this as often as I can but I can't promise anything. However, since my third block class is a computer class this semester, I should be able to get a little done. Maybe. By the way, comment if you can decipher the message above and if so, tell me what you think it says. Before you ask, I won't be leaving any hints, and yes, I will be doing something like this every chapter so have fun! ~shadowpixie01_**


	3. Chapter 2

_Visiting the Gnomes_

A week went by without too much happening outside the normal. Mabel and Dipper helped Stan out around the Mystery Shack and, once, helped out at the cemetery with taking care of the rebellious dead. Melody came by the Shack everyday and helped out here and there. Stan joked that he thought she was trying to get paid for working overtime. Despite Ford's suspicion, Dipper and Mabel found themselves telling her about their various adventures, careful avoid talking about Weirdmageddon since the mayor still didn't like that particular subject discussed to say the least.  
"Hey, Melody! Did we ever tell you about the gnomes," Mabel asked, ignoring the groan from her brother that followed. Melody raised an eyebrow and answered, "No. What about the gnomes?" "Can we not go into that subject," Dipper interrupted, practically pleading for them to listen. "Oh relax Dipstick! It wasn't that bad," Mabel rebuked casually and began to tell their new friend about their first encounter with Gravity Fall's weirdness.  
"That would explain why Jeff seemed nuttier than usual when I got back," Melody commented when Mabel finished telling her tale, avoiding how exaggerated it seemed. Dipper hadn't even bothered to try to correct his sister; he knew he would be wasting his breath. "We should go visit him," Mabel suggested suddenly. Dipper gave her the look that wondered if she was crazy as he said simply, "I thought you didn't like him." "I don't," she countered as if that fact were obvious.  
Melody looked between the siblings and reasoned, "It would be considerate though. He seemed a little sad last I saw him." Dipper raised an eyebrow and questioned, "When was that?" Melody thought for a moment and replied, "A week or so ago maybe." "That confirms it! I don't care how weird or possessive Jeff is! No one deserves unhappiness so we're going," Mabel declared with determination. Knowing she wasn't going to change her mind, her brother stopped arguing.  
While Waddles stayed behind, the teenage trio ventured through the woods. Trailing slightly behind Mabel, Dipper told Melody what actually happened for their first adventure in rural Gravity Falls. At the end, Melody chuckled and said she wasn't surprised that it happened. "You make it sound as if this has happened before," he commented. "Honestly, nothing in this town could surprise me anymore. Besides, the gnomes have been looking for a queen for a while now. It was bound that they would ask your sister eventually," Melody explained as if it were common knowledge. He thought about this for a moment then asked, "How is it that you know this and the Society of the Blind Eye never found out?" "The what," she asked in utter confusion. He shook his head and said to never mind.  
After that, they proceeded to have a relatively normal conversation. After a while, Mabel signaled that they'd found the gnome they were looking for. "So what now," Dipper wondered, looking between his sister and their companion. "I could talk to him first then Mabel can talk to him," Melody suggested. The twins agreed to this since they could not seem to conjure up any better plan.  
After Melody spoke with Jeff for a minute or two, she waved the twins over. "Hey Jeff," Mabel greeted when she went over. Said gnome perked up immediately and it was obvious he hadn't changed any physically. "Mabel! How come you came to visit," Jeff exclaimed in happy surprise. "Mabel explained what happed and the two started chatting.  
As they chatted, Dipper and Melody sat on a nearby log so they wouldn't be eavesdropping. Melody sighed contently, a small smile presented as she gazed at the surrounding woods. "Sure is peaceful," she commented. Dipper agreed and added, "Especially for a day in Gravity Falls." She chuckled and nodded while he looked for anything like, for example, an army of gnomes. Surprisingly though, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
Dipper was about to say something when Melody motioned him to be quiet and looked at something. Staring at them in cautious curiosity was a white-tailed doe. The deer approached the duo alertly, ready to dash at the slightest sound of movement. It walked to Dipper and regarded him attentively. After a moment, it walked past Melody when its ears perked up and it ran away.  
"That was pretty cool," Dipper said was it was gone. Mabel, who had seen what happened, ran up to her brother and started hitting his arm, repeating, "Deer, deer, deer." "Seriously Mabel," he looked at his twin, trying to look annoyed but he couldn't help but smile. Melody was quiet and seemed a little pale.  
The rest of the day passed happily and soon Melody had gone home. The Pines family sat in the living room, Ford having come out for a little while from his lab, when Dipper told them about the doe, Mabel yet again hitting his arm and repeating the word deer. While Stan seemed to either not care or didn't find anything about it weird, Ford looked deep in thought, an expression of suspicion visible on his face.  
"What do you think, Grunkle Ford," the younger nerd asked curiously. Said grunkle shook his head and started, "I think that this event you just described may in fact confirm my theory-" "I'm getting tired of hearing your theory so leave it alone," Stan interrupted suddenly, his tone slightly irritated. His brother, while seeming slightly annoyed, said nothing and walked out of the room and to his lab.  
"I wonder why Stan seemed so mad at Grunkle Ford when he was about to tell us his theory," Dipper pondered later as they prepared for bed. Mabel thought for a moment and suggested, "Maybe he's heard it before." "Maybe," he repeated. The details didn't seem to add up though. The twins fell asleep, on content with a pig and the other's head filled with mysteries waiting, wanting to be solved.

* * *

 _9 1 - 13 3 - 15 - 13 - 9 - 14 - 7 12 - 9- 20 - 20 - 12 - 5 13 - 21 - 19 - 9 - 3. 25 - 15 - 21 1 - 14 - 4 25 - 15 - 21 - 18 12 - 9- 20 - 20 - 12 - 5 20 - 15 - 23 - 14 15 - 6 7 - 18 - 1 - 22 - 9 - 20 - 25 6 - 1 - 12 - 12 - 19 1 - 18 - 5 14 - 15 - 20 19 - 1 - 6 - 5. 7 - 5 - 20 2 - 5 - 3 - 1 - 21 - 19 - 5 8 - 5 - 18 - 5 9 3 - 15 - 13 - 5.  
~19 - 3 - 1 - 18 - 12 - 5 - 20 18 - 15 - 19 - 5  
_

 ** _Hey guys! Yay! A new update! I'm actually getting better at this. Hahaha. Anyways, thank you AvengerGleekShadowhunter for helping me out with the deer part. You know which part you helped with. Again, no hints on the message! Enjoy the deciphering! Bye! ~shadowpixie01_**


	4. Chapter 3

Red Roses and Blue Symphonies

A few days later, the technically teen trio of Dipper, Mabel, and Melody were sitting in the souvenir along with Waddles. Melody manned the cash register while Wendy stock the shelves. Stan was in the back while Ford was hidden away in his lab for the time being. "Sure is slow business today," Mabel noted. The bluenette nodded in agreement with boredom clearly visible in her expression. The twin in the room, however, said nothing as he was absorbed into the journal he'd found the previous summer.

Melody turned up the volume on the TV as it played the news. "In national news," Shandra Jimenez announced, "there are new developments on the unusual explosions across the country. Reports say that a women, only known currently as Red Rose, comes into the towns a few days to weeks before the explosions then leaves as the citizens are still recuperating from the explosions. No photos or descriptions had turned up yet, nor her alias. If anyone has any information regarding this woman or the events, please contact police immediately."

By the time the report was over, everyone was watching the screen. Melody turned the volume down again silently and Wendy went to the back where the stock was as Stan commented solemnly, "You know, they say that there was a girl right where the first explosion was when it happened." "I doubt that there was. There were no bodies found at the scene of the first explosion. Besides, if it had been her, that would've been the only explosion," Ford rebuked, sounding rather tired suddenly. However, Melody shook her head and replied, "Not necessarily since it probably wasn't her. Besides, I really wouldn't be surprised if it was her. As for the body, well, that I'd rather not discuss." Dipper and Mabel looked at Melody whose tone had grown sad.

Just then, someone walked in and Stan smiled though Melody frowned, seemingly unhappy. The stranger looked about seventeen with pale skin. She had blood red, wavy hair which was let down. She wore a red t-shirt with black pants and red sneakers. A necklace of red and black horned wings hung from her neck. She smiled politely and greeted, "Hello. I was told this was the place to get town maps."

Stan confirmed this and sent the young twins to fetch one from the back while Ford returned to his lab, the "Man of Mystery" leaving the room as well. The stranger sat on a stool in front of Melody when the others left, a sly smile gracing her lips. "What are you doing her," Melody hissed, venom laced in her words. The older female smiled innocently though her eyes sparkled with mischief as she answered, "Why I was looking for you, and here you are!" Melody growled lowly, "You and I both know that's not the only reason." "Then why'd you even ask," the red head asked, a smirk evident. "Leave the Pines family alone," Melody continued as if she hadn't even spoken. The bluenette's opposite chuckled and negotiated, "That's no guarantee. Make sure you keep yourself and them out of my way, and I'll see what i can do." "Fat chance," the cashier rejected angrily, "You know that won't happen." "Tch, tch," the girl of blood red hair clicked her tongue as if disappointed in her answer, "such a shame really. They seemed so nice too. Oh well. I have things to do, and if people are going to get in my way, I'll simply have to clear the obstacles." Then she smiled slyly, rewarded simply by the blue haired girl's glowering gaze. This continued as Dipper, Mabel, and Stan returned to the room.

"Here you go," Mabel said, handing the outsiders a folded piece of paper and a smile that shone with her metallic braces. "Say, we never caught your name," Dipper remarked as the unknown thanked them and accepted the paper. She blinked as if surprised but recovered answered with a smile, "Scarlet. Scarlet Rose." It was then that the young boy noticed the cashier's glowering and asked if she was okay. "I'm fine," Melody replied coldly, finally tearing away her daggered gaze and asked for her lunch break. "Nice; a chick fight! I'll grab the popcorn," Stan commented enthusiastically before following the bluenette, leaving Scarlet confused and the other two watching their great uncle leave with an embarrassed look shared upon their faces.

"So," Mabel began, turning her attention back to Scarlet, "what brings you to Gravity Falls?" "I'm visiting a friend," she replied simply. The girls continued chatting in this manner though Dipper was lost in thought, staring at where Melody had left. He wondered why she'd seemed so upset, almost as if she knew Scarlet or that Scarlet was up to something she didn't like.

"Isn't that right, Dipper," Mabel asked, penetrating Dipper's train of thoughts. "Huh," he replied dumbly, looking at the duo of girls. "Scarlet chuckled at his obliviousness as his twin exasperated, "Were you not just paying attention? I said isn't her necklace!" "Oh, yeah," the brother replied lamely, flushed with embarrassment. The older girl held the wings of her necklace and said with a smile, "Thanks. Everyone says the wings look like demon wings but they're actually dragon wings. Supposedly, the necklace means protection." Intrigued, the conversation struck up again, both twins now engaged and actively talking.

The sun set and Scarlet left, Wendy and Soos soon following not much later. Melody closed the cash register and announced dutifully, "That was the last customer!" Dipper and Mabel smiled as she walked from behind the countered and smiled back. It was almost impossible to remember her foul mood from earlier in the day. Almost, but not entirely impossible as the young twins remembered it quite vividly. when questioned about the topic, however, she simply shrugged and replied, "Mood swing, I guess." They pressed the matter, neither believing her excuse, but gave up when she would give no other explanation for the cause.

The pair of twins and the bluenette chattered when Stan, have realized the time suddenly, asked, "Melody, aren't you supposed to be home by now? It's past dark." Her eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Oh no!" "What's wrong," Mabel questioned in concern. Their friend began, "I'm should be home! My sister is going to be so-" Before she could finish, the door to the souvenir store opened and a girl's voice, evidently angered, echoed from the doorway, "Melody Diana Adams!" Said female winced and finished, "Mad..."

The girl who'd just opened the door appeared nineteen and similar to Melody in many ways. She was slightly pale with the same shade of cerulean hair as Melody though her's was pulled into a neat, classic bun while Melody's was let down with waves. She wore a red dress with a black cardigan and while flats. She was a few inches taller than Wendy but still probably had to look up to look the Stan twins in the eyes.

"Melody," the girl exasperated, "I've been worried sick about you! What kept you?!""I'm sorry, Symph. I must've gotten so caught up in others matters tat I lost track of the time," Melody apologized quietly, avoiding the older girl's gaze. The two left, the elder in a huff and the younger now seemingly miserable.

"Who was that," Dipper interrogated once the two bluenettes had left. Stan, sounding slightly annoyed towards the girl which was the subject, explained, "Symphony Lea Adams. She's Melody's older sister and is going to college out of town as a music major." "She's staying in town for the summer to watch her sister while their parents are away since she has no classes this semester," Ford added.

Later, the Pines twins were getting for bed when Mabel commented suddenly, "I think Symphony was overreacted slightly. She seemed a little mean towards Melody." "She was probably just worried about her sister. What I found weird was Melody's sudden mood change when Scarlet arrived," Dipper recalled, his brain busy mulling over any possible explanations that Melody may not have mentioned. His twin nodded in agreement and added, "I doubt that any normal person could have THAT drastic of a mood swing." The twins laid in their beds, minds both sorting through the day's events. As they tried, the faint sound of a piano playing classical music drifted from the woods. this was not the first of such occurrences as it had happened ever since they had returned to the unusual town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.

esoRdeRregonlhcumtsaltonlliwIetoNcisuMnacuoyelihwemitehtyojneemalbotflesrouyevahylnolliwuoyldrowcitoidisihtotespylocaehtgnirbInehWtahwsseugdnahonwotcihtapsihtdnauoyhtiwenodmaInehwylimafrouysatcnitxesaemoceblliwsdneirfruoyetoNcisuM elttileciohcdaB

Hi! I updated again! I'm actually staying somewhat consistent with this! Anyways, thanks to whoever likes my codes! Finally, someone who appreciates them! Anyways, have a great day! Bye! ~shadowpixie01


	5. Bonus Chapter

**_Hey guys! Just to let you know, this is actually a bonus chapter! Therefore, there will not be any ciphers. Yes, I am giving you a break form the ciphers! Happy? Well, I don't care! I'm joking, by the way; I actually do care. Also, if you haven't noticed, I finally came up with a good title for this story! It took me four chapters (five counting the prologue), but I did it! Anyways, I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh! And image is not mine, but I really like it so there you go! ~shadowpixie01_**

* * *

 _Weirdest Day Ever_

Despite the tension between Melody and Scarlet, things were actually rather peaceful. Melody and Mabel were becoming fast friends, often discussing random topics or admiring Waddles the pig. Things between Wendy and Dipper were still friendly and actually gradually becoming less awkward. If they weren't busy with other things and people in Gravity Falls, they were with Melody or Scarlet, who had began visiting. They just didn't hang out with the two at the same time as it never ended well. Peace can bring about craziness as Dipper found out one day. That was his weirdest day ever.  
It was a slow day for the Mystery Shack. Wendy was in the gift shop, Ford was in his lab, and the twins were in their room with Melody, Scarlet hadn't shown up that day, and Stan was busy with inventory. Dipper, eventually growing tired of his twin and their friend, went downstairs to be with Wendy. "Hey, kid," Stan greeted as he was about to go in the shop, "mind holding the door open?" Given the box of souvenirs his grunkle was holding, the boy obliged. When they walked through the door, they were greeted by a peculiar sight.  
Wendy was in a clear space near the counter. That wouldn't have seemed too out of the ordinary were it not for what she held in her hand. She was holding two identical axes duct-taped together at the ends. She held it as Darth Maul had held his lightsaber. She appeared flustered, having not expected her boss to walk in at that particular moment.  
Stan and Dipper stared at Wendy, who in turn stared back, an air of awkwardness hanging densely. "Hey dudes," Soos greeted as he walked in from one of the back rooms. All three stayed silent, the awkwardness intensifying, as he heated a burrito in the microwave, seemingly oblivious to the situation as he smiled. After the burrito was done heating up, he walked back to the room he had been in before, leaving the awkward silence.  
Wendy looked between her boss and his great nephew before saying, "It's not what it looks like." "Okay," Stan replied slowly, seemingly unaware of what else was to be said, as he went to put the souvenirs on the shelves. Wendy and Dipper looked at each other for a moment before he lamely said, "Um... You know what? I just remembered that I need to go do something." He excused himself out of the room and headed back upstairs.

As Dipper proceeded back upstairs, he thought upon what he had just witnessed. Outside the bedroom door, he thought he could hear Mabel and Melody arguing. He shrugged it off, assuming they were again arguing about which member of Sev'ral Timez was better. What awaited him, however, was far beyond that normality when he opened the door.  
Melody and Mabel were repeating the word "pleather" in different ways, both apparently enjoying it as they had smiles on their faces. "What in the world," he asked slowly, completely bewildered by the situation.  
The girls looked at him and Mabel explained gleefully, "Me and Melody are trying to see who can say 'pleather' best," then turned to the mentioned bluenette and repeated in Darth Maul's voice, "Pleather!" Melody repeated the word with a higher pitch but her voice cracked. She blushed in obvious embarrassment and concluded, "I think you win that one." Dipper shook his head with a sigh and said, "Mabel, I'm not surprised with this coming from you. But Melody? I expected better of you." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving both girls confused. After a moment of silence, their new friend turned to the brunette and commented, "He sounded like my dad." Mabel shrugged and said, "Pleather?" Melody nodded and replied, "Pleather." With that, the girls returned to their friendly competition.  
Dipper thought of the two occurrences as he walked downstairs again. "Maybe Grunkle Ford is doing something," he reasoned as he went to find out. At the very least, he might get to play Dungeon, Dungeons, and More Dungeons. He reached the entrance of his great uncle's lab, he called out to Ford to see if he was still there. When no answer came, he proceeded down the stairs and was greeted by an unusual sight at the bottom.  
Ford, unaware of his great nephew's presence, had an odd expression on her face, his jaw slack but mouth closed as if there were something caught between his teeth. "Um... Grunkle Ford? What are you doing," Dipper asked, unsure how to interpret the situation. Said great uncle looked at him in surprise and tried to explain something to Dipper though it was virtually impossible given his tongue was at the roof of his mouth. What he thought was trying to be said was, "Dipper! Sorry, I must not have heard you! Um.. You see, I'm in a slight predicament. I had been eating and it appears I got some peanut butter stuck to the roof of my mouth. I trying to get it off when you walked in." Dipper took one glance at a half-eaten peanut butter sandwich and knew he'd heard correctly. "Well, um.. I'll let you get back to that," he responded awkwardly as he walked out of the lab, leaving Ford to his previous activity.  
That was how the rest of the day proceeded. Not one person did as they normally would have or anything normal at all. The dream that followed that night was not ant help to the situation. In fact, it made things seem rather worse than before.  
The dream, while rather short, was far from normal. It took place in what appeared to be a wrestling ring much like those used in WWE. An announcer stood in the middle of the ring and said, "In this corner, we have the reigning champion! From the mindscape, we have Bell Cipher!" In the corner indicated stood a slender female. She had dark blonde hair, which shone gold in the light, that was wavy with slight curl. Her eyes were light blue though her right eye was covered by a triangular, black eye-patch. Her skin was as close to a golden tone as humanly possible. She wore a gold-colored sweater with a black bow-tie, black pants and black shoes along with a black top-hat and white gloves. She carried a black cane and as smirk visibly played at her lips. If Bill had a human twin, she was it.  
"And in this corner," the announcer continued, "is the challenger! From Piedmont, California, we have Mason 'Dipper' Pines!" Dipper stood in the opposite corner, Mabel by his side outside the ring, giving him a pep talk. "Mabel, don't you think this is a little much," Dipper asked his twin in concern. She had put him in a blown up sumo suit. Mabel flashed a metallic smile and answered, "Nope! Not at all!"  
Before he could see what happened, Dipper awoke and sat up in his bed. "Seriously, Bill," he muttered in exasperation, running a hand through his hair. He glanced at his sister, remembering the day's events all too vividly. Giving up on sleep for the night, he went up to the roof and sat there until sunrise, listening to the piano music that carried itself from somewhere in the woods.

* * *

 ** _Oh my Ra that was so long and I don't even count this as an actually chapter! What in the Underworld?! Oh, and yes, Mason is Dipper's real name! It says so in the published Journal 3! See, this is what happens when you have free time walking to and from the bus stop with a friend! Thanks again, AvengerGleekShadowhunter! Well, that's all for now! I know this story's been short but there will only be a few more chapters! Aw, I'm so sad! I happen to love writing this! Well, until next chapter! Bye! ~shadowpixie01_**


	6. Chapter 4

_**I'm back! Yes, I changed the title again. Ugh... I am so indecisive. Also slow with updating apparently because it took me forever to finally finish this. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! ~shadowpixie01**_

 _This is Summerween_

The twins woke up with excited smiles before racing down the stairs to the kitchen where Stan was sipping coffee and eating cereal. He took one glance at the young twins and commented, "You two are too hyper for it to be morning."Ford walked in and greeted the room tiredly. "Morning." Dipper and Mabel replied simultaneously, "Happy Summerween!"

After they all ate breakfast, Dipper went to watch TV while Mabel worked on their costumes. It wasn't long before Melody showed up. "Hey, Dipper," she greeted with a smile. He looked up from a rerun of a Duck-tective episode and greeted her with a wave. The bluenette sat on the arm of the couch where the relaxed Pines brother was sitting and asked, "So, what are you doing for Summerween?" The boy shrugged and replied, "I don't know. Probably nothing special. What will you be doing?" The young girl beamed and answered "I'm gonna be going to go get candy!" "Cool," the brown-haired male commented, "What are you going as?" "A water nymph," the female said casually, flicking a strand of hair from her face, "I've got the hair for it, so why not." Dipper chuckled at the remark. Just then, Mabel came down the stairs. "Hey, Melody! Wanna help with the Summerween costumes?" "Sure," the friend said as she stood up. She looked back at Dipper with a small smile and a wave goodbye before climbing up the stairs. "So, bro, bro," the Pines female twin started, "I already know what everyone's costumes are going to be except yours. Are you even going this year?" Dipper nodded and replied, "After what happened last year? Yeah, I am. How about you surprise me though? I can't really think of anything." "Okay! Oh, and Soos is coming with us again," the twin sister added before dashing up the stairs after their blue-haired friend.

Upstairs, the two girls worked on the costumes for everyone, making small talk of trivial things. "Say, Mel," Mabel said, a thought popping in her head, "I've been meaning to ask you something. What do you think of my brother?" Melody shrugged, not looking up from the costume she was working on. "He's nice. Very smart from what I've seen. How come you're asking?" "No reason," the brunette answered with a shrug, "just wondering if you liked him or not." The bluenette straightened her posture slightly as she up at her friend, eyebrows furrowed as she asked slowly, "What do you mean by that?" Now the female Pines twin smiled with a hint of mischief and a twinkle in her emerald eyes as she answered cryptically, "You know exactly what I mean." The other girl's jaw dropped in realization, a dark blush burning her cheeks as she rebuked loudly, "I don't like him _that_ way! We're just friends, and you know it!" Mabel laughed and revealed, "I was joking!" Then, after a moment's pause, she added, "You don't actually like him like that, do you?" Her face now red in embarrassment, her friend exasperated, "Did you not just hear me?" The brunette shrugged and commented, "Just wondering."

Changing the topic, Melody asked, "So, will you be coming back next year?" Mabel gave a sad shake of her head in decline and replied, "No. Our parents said this will most likely be the last year. They didn't want us to be around Stan, claiming he's 'a bad influence.'" "Bad influence," the native of Gravity Falls exclaimed with a mix of surprise and rage, "Sure, exactly the best person in the world, but he's far from the worst, too!" The Piedmont-born female only nodded solemnly. The two stayed silent for a moment before attempting to change the topic.

That night, after Melody had gone to change into her costume, the entire Pines family was dressed in their Summerween costumes. Mabel had dressed them all in costumes of characters from a cartoon Soos had gotten her into called Miraculous Ladybug. She was dressed as Ladybug, Dipper was the Bubbler, Stan was Hawk Moth, and Ford was Master Fu.

Melody wore an aqua blue dress with matching flats. The dress, while rather simplistic, appeared to ripple like water. The sleeves were thin, almost transparent, and flowed like ribbons at their ends. Her hair was, as usual, let down and her necklace was hidden beneath the fabric of her dress. No one would have been able to tell were it not for the silver chain that showed around her neck.

"Everybody ready to go trick-or-treating?" Mabel asked enthusiastically. Everyone shouted in the affirmative. The Stan twins stayed behind to distribute candy among the children that visited while the rest of them headed off into the night to collect candy.

"Dudes," Soos started as they made way to town, "you don't think that Summerween Trickster guy will come back this year, do ya?" Melody paled at the mention of the Trickster but Dipper retorted confidently, "Are you kidding? Dude, you _ate_ him last year! Literally!" "Yeah," Mabel agreed. "I guess you're right," Soos said with a reassured smile. Melody wasn't sure though. "You never know," she muttered though no one paid any mind. Soos and Mabel started cracking jokes which reassured everyone.

They had finally reached the houses of the town and everyone was obviously enjoying their Summerween. All of the kids and even some of the teenagers were out scavenging for the houses with all the good candy. Dipper scouted for Wendy but was saddened slightly to be unable to find her. He knew that would be the case though; she had already said she was going to a costume party with Robby and Tambrey. "Hey guys! Look over there!" Mabel was pointing to a nearby house with the porch light on. A teenager was at the door, trick-or-treating, and seemed rather familiar. The teenager turned around and who it was surprised everyone but Melody who scowled as if in disapproval. The teenager was none other than Scarlet Rose.

Scarlet was dressed as a demon. She wore an off-the-shoulder blood red shirt which revealed her pale shoulders which seemed to shine in the light. She also wore a pair of black shorts, which actually looked a lot like a skirt, and heels that were the same color of her shirt. The wings the went along with her costume looked startlingly real given no strings were visible to attach the horned black and crimson wings to the teenager's back. She even wore red lipstick and eye shadow. Her hair was still the same though and she wore her necklace which matched the wings on her back.

"Hey! Love your costume, Mabel," Scarlet greeted as the group approached. Mabel smiled contently but Melody asked in a testy tone, "I thought yo would be at that costume party everybody has been talking about?" The red-head shrugged, answering, "Not enough people." "Hey, dudes, I've got an idea," Soos spoke up, "why doesn't Scarlet let come along to go trick-or-treating with is?" The twins nodded in agreement. "Thanks guys," the demon-dressed female responded with a smile. Then, she turned to the now quiet bluenette and smirked in a what-are-you-going-to-do-about-it fashion.

As they proceeded down one of the roads, the twins noted how the street seemed deserted. Suddenly, Melody yelped in fright and inquired in a shaky voice, "Wh-what was that?" "What are you being such a scaredy-cat for," Scarlet questioned with an annoyed tone. Melody was about to countered when her face flushed, her eyes staring at something ahead. Dipper turned around and his widened as he stammered, "H-hey guys?" Everyone turned to see what all the fuss was about.

A long shadow was cast onto the street, its origins appearing to come from the top of a nearby street light. A tall figure was perched atop of it before it jumped down and was swallowed by the shadows. Now everyone was uneasy. Scarlet remained skeptical as she reasoned, "It was probably a trick in the light, or maybe some teen prank." "Not this time." A chill ran down everyone's spine. The figure stepped out of the shadows into the light in front of them causing Dipper to exclaim "Th-that's impossible!" "Nothing's impossible in Gravity Falls," Melody countered quietly. In front of them stood the supposedly eaten Summerween Trickster.

"I-I thought you only appeared to kids who don't show any Summerween spirit," Melody noted, her voice wavering slightly. She'd been told to fear the Summerween Trickster and therefore always celebrated Summerween as best she and er sister possibly could. Scarlet sighed and added, "Hate to admit but the squirt's got a point. What's up?" The others nodded in agreement, Mabel and Dipper glancing at each other as they did so. Scarlet's tone as she spoke of Melody was, unsuprisingly, one of disdain and resentment, but when she spoke to the Trickster, it was like they were old pals from middle school or something similar. They set this thought aside for future debate, however, as said candy-made creep spoke. "I have unresolved business with one of these children as well as his sister and their friend." Dipper swallowed down his fear as best he could, which wasn't very well at all, but leave it to Soos to say, "Dude, I thought I ate you though." "You forget," Melody spoke, "Gravity Falls celebrates Halloween as well and I doubt that all of that candy came from this town alone." "It would certainly explain how he's reformed in only a year," Dipper reasoned grimly. Only after he spoke did he realize he should have stayed quiet. The Summerween Trickster's mask now stared at the brown-haired boy and for a minute, he almost thought that it could see right to his soul. "You," he said simply as he took a threatening step toward the teen. That was all it took for them to get the lead out of their feet. "Run," Mabel, Melody, and Dipper all exclaimed as they and Soos did exactly that, the Trickster hot on their trail. Scarlet stood there for a moment, watching the retreating figures, before she gave a sigh. "Might as well follow them. Don't need Melody dead quite yet as much as I might wish otherwise"

Meanwhile, the quartet was still running, Mabel and Dipper leading the unknown way. Suddenly, Mabel tripped and fell to the ground. " Mabel," Dipper shouted, the force on his larnyx causing his voice to crack as he turned back around while the other two the same. To their horror, the Summerween Trickster was only mere feet away from the fallen female. Her brother dashed back towards her causing Melody to exclaim, "Dipper," as Soos simultaniously yelled, "Dudes!" Thinking fast, Mabel used the yoyo, which she'd been using for her costume conviently, and had it wrap around the Trickster's ankles before yanking his feet out from under him quite literally and causing him to fall. "Yes," she celebrated as Dipper hauled her to her feet. With all of them in running condition again, they took advantage of the Trickster's temporary handicap and raced away.

"Soos," Dipper interrogated as they ran, "last year, when you ate the Summerween Trickster, was there any piece, any piece at all, that was left?" Soos panted, "Dude, I don't know. There might have been one or two pieces left." "That's got to be how he came back," Mabel exclaimed, catching on to her brother's train of thought. Melody slowed to a stop, which resulted in the others to do the same, and asked between pants, "Guys, do we even have a plan? We can't run forever and the Trickster is bound to catch us even if we could!" The other three exchanged glances before all shaking their heads with various verbal responses all stating the negatory; they hadn't exactly thought ahead what with the adreneline and potential death by liquorice. "Might I say that divide and conquer could work rather well." The quartet turned their heads to find Scarlet standing a few feet away from the group.

Dipper, being the first to understand what she meant, shook his head and countered, "We've tried that before; he just reforms." "By the way, how'd you get ahead of us?" Mabel asked, her brows furrowed in confusion. Scarlet shook her head at Dipper, noteably ignoring his sister's question. "I mean by tepping him in seperate containers. The Trickster is strong, but I'd doubt he'd be able to break out of a container once he's, er, how you might say _'cut down to size.'_ " The twins and Soos seemed to follow Scarlet's logic, but Melody remained skeptical. "I don't know if you've noticed," she pointed out, "but there's a flaw in your plan: we don't have any containers!" The red-haired female simply held up her candy bag and stated, "I like liquorice, and I have a friend across the States that does too. I can split amon'gst any of you guys too if you want it." "I know I want some," Soos declared and Melody reluctantly did the same. The eldest female of the group flashed a devilish grin. "There you go then!" Just then, Mabel and Dipper could see the Summerween Trickster approaching the group. "Scarlet, you had better hope this works," Dipper implied as Mabel yelled, "Go, go, go!"

They raced to a closed market store which hadn't been locked. Inside was all of a customer's wants or needs for Summer/ween or Halloween. Melody's flats tapped softly against the tile flooring of the empty store while the click of Scarlet's heels on the floor was more prominent. "How long?" Mabel asked. "Ten minutes if we're lucky; four at the max if we're not," Scarlet approximated as she glanced out the glass windows in case of something making this statement otherwise. The gang stared at each other for a silent moment then gave an equally silent exchange of nods before they dashed down the aisles.

Minutes later, the five were together again in the parking lot of the store. Melody had put her hair in a ponytail, and she had grabbed black tights, which she was now wearing, and a scythe that was tightly gripped in her hands. Scarlet, meanwhile, had found some red metal claws which she already had on and contacts that reminded Soos, Mabel, and Dipper of Bill Cipher's eye if it was blood red. Her hair also seemed to have gotten longer though it was exetremely doubtful. Dipper kept a distance between himself and Scarlet as he warily eyed the unusually lifelike claws. "Those look... dangerous." Scarlet looked at him as if his comment was suprising. He felt a chill run down his spine as he realized just how terrifying she appeared in the costume. The contacts were certainly not helping as unwatned memories surfaced. "Well, aren't they _supposed_ to look dangerous," she replied causing Dipper to snap his thoughts back to the situation at hand.

"Everybody remember the plan?" Melody asked, her scythe in her left hand which hung at her side. Dipper, Scarlet, and Soos all nodded in the affirmative. Mabel, the lookout of the group, ran over to the others and declared, "Here he comes now!" "Places everyone," Dipper directed in a similar fashion to the directors of films or those conducting a surprise party.

The Summerween Trickster had been able to track the group down to where the closed market store was. That had been almost predictable. What caught him off guard was what he found in the paring lot. All five of them stood in a row, illuminated by a streetlight so he could see plainly that they were waiting for him. Mabel was spinning her yoyo exaclty like the character she was dressed. Unfortunately, the string slipped from her hand and the yoyo hit Dipper in the back of the head. "Ow," he exclaimed as he rubbed the area the yoyo had hit, "no more tv for you or Soos." "Sorry," sh apologized quickly as she checked to see that she didn't harm her brother more than perhaps a slight bump or sore spot. "Guys," Melody muttered, drawing everyone's attention act to the Summerween Trickster who now stood right in front of them. Melody and Scarlet looked at each other and made a silent agreement. For once since the others had seen the two interact, they were on the same page about something other than how much they despised each other.

Suddenly, the Summerween Trickster launched himself towards the group. "Now!" Scarlet and Melody announced as the group scattered to avoid the terrible Trickster. He stood up but before he could turn and strike, Melody sliced with her scythe followed by Scarlet with the claws she took from the store, Dipper with the bubble-wand Mabel made to go with his costume, and finally Mabel with the yo-yo she used to trip him. With that done, the five set to the strenuous work of being sure to acquire every piece of candy as to ensure that the Trickster wouldn't bother anymore children. The pieces were placed in plastic bags which would be later be placed in large containers that were in Scarlet's home. Of course, Soos may have sneaked a mouthful or two of candy but no really cared or paid mind to it. As long as the Summerween Trickster could reform no more, no one could have cared less.

When it was all said and done, Soos declared triumphantly, "We did it, dudes!" Everyone celebrated and rejoiced. It had been back-breaking work to be certain all of the candy was picked up. No one noticed that Melody was off to the side. She picked up the mask the Summerween Trickster wore, an expression of mixed sadness, understanding, and just the slightest bit of regret. "You just wanted all candy to be adored, not just a select few," she muttered, more to herself, as she tried to understand the motive of the Trickster's actions.

"Hey, Mel," Scarlet called as she walked over to the bluenette, "whatcha up to?" "Nothing," Melody replied automatically, then added as she gave the red-head the mask. "Here, I've gotta hand it to you: that plan actually worked rather well." The demon-lookalike looked taken aback at first before she smiled slightly and accepted the mask. "Thanks. You weren't half bad yourself." Then she extended her right arm and asked, "No hard feelings?" The girl with a scythe smiled and shook the female's hand. "No hard feelings. " Now the original Summerween trio came over and celebrated their victory over the Summerween Trickster which the two opposite girls gladly joined in.

Scarlet departed from the group as they headed home, the bags containing the Summerween Trickster in hand so she could place the candy in more secure containers so the others could safely have their shares. Melody changed into her into her normal clothing at the Mystery Shack. "Thanks for the night, guys," she said as she left, "it was... interesting to say the least." The Pines waved goodbye to her as she departed. Once she was gone, Mabel took one look at Dipper and guessed, "You're going after her, aren't her?" "Once I get changed, yeah. I just want to make sure she gets home safely" he replied as her headed upstairs.

It didn't take Dipper long to change into his normal clothes. It also wasn't all too hard to track down Melody. No, the problem was trying to catch up to her. Every time he thought he was about to be able to talk to her and offer to walk her home, she managed to get too far ahead again. If she knew she was being followed, she didn't show it. He suppressed a sigh of frustration as they walked along the road. Then the real trouble started.

Melody paused to check over her shoulder which made Dipper wonder what she was up to. She didn't seem to notice him as she sneaked into the woods. Surprised, the young Pines boy followed. Barely able to see her, or anything else in front of him for that matter, he walked after her, tensing at the smallest of noises as he was on high alert. Soon, the boy lost sight of his blue-hair friend altogether. Curiously though, the sound of a piano, at first inaudibly soft, had gradually grown in volume. Mentally deducing someone's home had to be nearby, the technically teen followed the music. What he soon found was nothing like he had expected. He had happened upon a large clearing where stood an open air music hall.

The music hall itself was nothing particularly special. There were rows of wooden benches like those of a church. The stage, however, was well lit with a white wall which curved upwards to form a half-dome. There was a staircase leading up to the stage and from the dark areas of the side, Dipper could only assume there was a backstage as well. The stage itself held home to a variety of instruments including a piano, a tuba, a flute, and a violin. A radio also rested on the stage for reasons that weren't apparently known. What was most surprising was who was playing. Sitting at the bench and playing the piano was none other than Melody's sister, Symphony. Melody herself sat at the edge of the stage playing the violin. While the elder sister was playing classical music, the younger played a much faster and seeming more recent song while somehow also singing the lyrics that seemed to go along with it. Then he realized she was playing along to the radio as another voice sang and other instruments joined into the fray of somehow still organized noise that was called music.

Melody finished the song and turned off the radio as it became obvious the song was on repeat leading to the assumption that either there was a CD in it or it was also an MP3. Dipper decided that since Symphony was there that Melody would be safe so he stepped back only for a twig to snap. The younger of the two females turned to the sound and looked at him with surprise. "Dipper," she started as she jumped down from the stage and approached brown-haired boy, "what are you doing here?" "I was making sure you got home safe. I meant to ask but you were too far ahead." "Well, now I can make sure she doesn't get into trouble so why don't you just scurry on home." The friends at the stage as they heard Symphony's testy tone over the music. "Oh nonsense, Symph," her young sister dismissed, "he was just being nice." Then, she turned to the boy and explained in a low tone, "Sorry, but my sister isn't particularly trusting of Stan. Or anyone related to him apparently." The boy replied, "Do you blame her? Stan isn't exactly the most trustworthy. Anyways, I've got to be going." Then, with awkward realization, he asked, "Um... how exactly _do_ I get back anyways?" The bluenette flashed a sympathetic and understanding smile as she gave him directions back to the Mystery Shack. The two parted, and the Pines brother made his return home safely.

Meanwhile, Scarlet was emptying the bags of candy into a neat pile in front of her. She still hadn't changed out of her costume from the earlier festivities. Before long, the Summerween Trickster had reformed in front of her. "Why did you assist them," he questioned as he snatched away the mask she handed him, the same one that Melody had handed her just a short time earlier. The red-head rolled her eyes and answered, "Don't take it personally. I couldn't have you killing them, especially since me just standing by would make me lose their trust which is something I kind of need at the moment." She could almost sense the frown behind the bright yellow smiley mask as she added, "Besides, those three have learned their lesson if you ask me." He was silent for a moment before he reluctantly nodded in agreement. "There, you see," the demon-dressed teenager said, "you actually agree! Now go! You've got better things to be doing than hanging around here!" She could almost see the mental eye roll of his as he jumped away into the shadows of the remaining night, leaving her alone yet again. "Besides," she muttered, "their time is already fast approaching."

* * *

 _Rk olwwoh slqhwuhh, zkdw d pbvv brx vhhp wr kdyb jrwwhk lq. Wuxvq ph, li brx gr qrw nhhs rxw ri pb zdb, lw lv rqob jrlqj wr jhw pxfk zruvh iru brx vr vwdb rxw ri pb tdb. ~Uhg Urvh_

* * *

 _ **Holy gnomes, I'm finally done! Sorry, but the cipher was kind of improvised since I forgot to write it down before hand. I think it turned out whether well though. Anyways, I need everyone's help here! If you guys don't give me ideas soon, I'm going to have to end this soon. As in, next chapter or the chapter after that will be the ending! So please, if you have any ideas, do tell and I will see what I can do. I know people know these ciphers-trust me, I'm not using any ciphers that weren't used in the show- so please tell me what you think the ciphers say! If you don't, that's fine too. Thank you to Princess Jaquline Chess (the same person who was AvengerGleekShadowhunter just with a changed username) for continuously reminding me to update and for the spinning yo-yo idea!**_ _ **Anyways, that's all for today. Bye! ~shadowpixie01**_


	7. Chapter 5

_Strange Sightings_

A couple days after the Summerween incident, Melody hummed as she walked into the Mystery Shack. She had been expecting to hang out with the twins or Mabel at the very least. "Melody, " Stan called as she walked in, "I need you to help Wendy with the register today. " The bluenette arched a light brown eyebrow (probably the only normally colored hair visible) and looked at Wendy. The ginger shrugged and explained, "Something about today being busy. " The younger female scoffed, joking, "Sure, and I have powers of sound. " "I heard that! " their boss yelled from the back of the store. The girls laughed a little before the girl in blue joined the older teen behind the counter.

As it turned out, the man was right. By the time that Stan started his tours, it seemed the whole town had shown up. "What's with all the customers today? " Melody asked once the tourists with the former Man of Mystery. Wendy laughed slightly and replied, "If I knew, I'd tell you. " "Hey dudes, " Soos greeted as he walked in, "Man, was that a crowd or what? " The two girls nodded in agreement.

Around that time, Dipper walked into the shop. "Hey, Dipper, " Melody greeted cheerfully. The brown-hair boy sighed, seeming tired as he answered, "Hey guys. " The two females in the room glanced at each other with a mix of surprise and concern before Wendy asked, "What's up? " "Yeah, you seem a little down on your luck, " Soos noted. The Pines boy shook his head and answered, "It's nothing. " "If it was nothing, it wouldn't be bothering you, " the younger female pointed out. The young male sighed in resignation and admitted, "It's just that Mabel wants me to go with her to see Jeff, but she won't let me being the journal. Said something about not wanting me to raise the dead again. " "I remember that party, " the ginger in the room reminisced with a laugh, "that had been epic! " The small-statured boy looked at her with a small smile as he agreed, "Yeah, it was. "

Melody looked between the two for a moment then at Soos before returning her attention to Dipper and asked, "Why don't you have someone keep an eye it until you get back? " "I would but Ford's busy, and Stan's already out of the question for obvious reasons. The only people that leaves are you three but it has to be someone that will be here when I get back, " the keeper of the third journal explained. "That rules me out, " the confident teen commented, "I told Tambry and Robbie I'd hang out with them later today. " "And me and Melody are going out later too, " the older male added. Upon the questioning look given by the brown-haired male, the short bluenette stated, "He means his girlfriend, not me. "

"Guess that rules everyone out then, " Dipper noted before looking at Melody and adding, "unless you'll be here later. " The female dressed in blue thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I should be. " The young male smiled, reassured the journal would be in safe hands, before handing it to the bluenette, cautioning in an almost automatic manner, "Take good care of it, okay? " The girl took the book in her hands, careful not to drop it, and reassured him by saying, "Don't worry. I will. "

After the Pines twins left for their usual visit to the gnomes, the souvenir shop was packed once again as tourist flooded in. The girls assisted the customers while Soos enthusiastically advertised any merchandise he was asked about. After Stan lured out the crowd with the promise of another tour, Wendy leaned back in her stool and joked, "Looks like you've got sound powers after all. " "Guess so, " Melody replied with a smile then looked at the hat the ginger was wearing and asked, "By the way, since when did you start buying the merchandise here? " The sixteen year old looked confused before realizing the question was referring to the blue and white cap. "Oh, this? " she answered, touching the brim of the hat for a moment as she did so, "I got it from Dipper. Gave him my old one in exchange. " The younger teen's eyes widened in realization as she exclaimed, "That's why the hat he wears seemed so familiar! "

The two chatted cheerfully for a bit before Wendy commented, "You know, I missed this. " Melody looked at her in confusion to which the older teen explained, "This. Us hanging out. " Then, with a playful shove directed to her young colleague, she added, "You always seem to be hanging out with Dipper and Mabel nowadays. " The bluenette blushed and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, I guess I have been, haven't I? I never even noticed! Sorry 'bout that. " The chill teen waved it off. "It's fine, " she replied, "I can't really blame you anyways. They are pretty cool. "

Melody sighed and smiled before looking at the Journal. She'd hidden it under the counter to prevent any misplacement among the sea of merchandise. Now holding it in her hands, she could feel the slight heft of the book. The weight was unsurprising; the book was thick as it was and was constantly being added to by both the author and his great-nephew. The temptation to flip though those notes was overwhelming. The girl in blue was well aware that this would most likely be the only chance to read the contents as Ford hardly trusted her inside the house around his family let alone with a collection of some of Gravity Falls' greatest secrets and mysteries. Without warning or reason, the bluenette's expression turned to one of worry.

Wendy's voice dragged her out of her thoughts though she only heard "-abel are up to? " Melody chuckled nervously and said, "Sorry. Didn't quite catch that last part. " The ginger raised an eyebrow but nonetheless repeated the question. "What do you think Dipper and Mabel are actually up to? "

This made the young female curious and confused. "What do you mean? " she asked, "Dipper said Mabel wanted him to visit Jeff with her. " "Maybe Mabel told him that so he wouldn't have to lie. He's terrible at it, " the flannel-wearing teen contemplated. When that was heard was thoughtful silence, she continued, "When I asked Mabel about it earlier, she just gave me the mischievous look like she was up to something and said it was a surprise. " "Hm... That's strange... "

Saying this seemed to spark a memory as Melody's face lit up with revelation as she asked, "Oh yeah! How's Tad Strange been lately? " Wendy shrugged and answered, "He's still an accountant. " "Shame he didn't become a doctor or get a doctorate degree, " the bluenette mused with a smile, "Then I could call him Dr. Strange instead of Mr. Strange. " The ginger laughed. "Yeah, talk about missed opportunities there! "

After some time, the female cup grew bored. "Wanna go to the lake? " Wendy suggested. Melody shrugged. "Sure. Should we tell Soos? " "Nah. We won't be gone long, " the older teen reassured confidently. The two headed out without a word to anyone, the younger of the two remembering to bring the Journal to prevent its theft.

The lake Wendy was referring to was actually just a big pond. It was close to the Shack but far enough that Stan wouldn't see any workers slacking off. There was even a waterfall which, while it was nowhere near Niagra Falls, it certainly would take a few minutes to climb. The waterfall was actually created by the 'real' lake which ran towards the mountains. The pond itself was perfect to swim in, and the water sparkled in the sunlight. Anyone who'd seen it often said it was the actually Gravity Falls.

"Today would be a good day for a swim. Surprised Stan didn't make you play 'siren' again, " Wendy commented casually. "Speaking of, how come not once since I've known you have I seen you tan or burn? " "Uh... Good sunscreen? " Melody guessed as the two removed their footwear and sat with their feet in the cool water. This answer seemed to suffice because the conversation dropped, leaving the small girl to read from the red-covered book as the older female followed along over her shoulder.

Minutes later, Melody looked up to a very odd sight. "Wendy? " she asked, closing the Journal slowly. "What's that? " Said Ginger looked up to see what was being referred to and frowned when she saw what it was. This concerned her going friend and she inquired out in concern, "Wendy? What is it? " The again mentioned teen shook her thoughts away and replied in a teasing tone, "Geez, Mel, even a five year old knows the answer to that! " The embarrassed girl's face flushed as she defended, "I was just asking! You know things around here aren't as they seem. " The cool and collected teen chuckled but answered the originally posed question nonetheless. "Well, I can tell you that it's exactly what it looks like. It's a unicorn. "

Indeed it was a unicorn. The horse-like creature, which was completely blue, was grazing across the lake. If it knew of the two teens' presence, it gave no acknowledgement. It appeared content and relaxed.

Melody grew excited as she said, her voice now a whisper, "Let's check it out! " "What if the twins come back? And don't forget that Stan'll freak if he finds out we're gone, " Wendy pointed out. The young girl appeared disappointed but admitted that her friend was right. Quietly, the girls pit on their shoes and returned to the Shack, arriving just before Stan returned with the gullible tourists.

Later, after the tours were done, Melody was once again flipping through the book she'd been guarding all day. She sat in the attic and saw the sun was setting so she knew the twins were to return soon. It was quiet in the house as Wendy and Soos were gone by now. Bored and curious, the young girl flipped to the last page of the Journal only to discover that it was blank. Remembering that Dipper said at one point that some of the writing was in invisible ink, she decided to check to see of that was the case though she highly doubted he'd write an entire page in the stuff. Finding a black light under the usual keeper of the third journal's bed, she flicked it on and held it over the page. Ford's handwriting appeared as the page was illuminated by the violet light. She skimmed through the entry, growing increasingly alarmed as she read.

"Grunkle Stan! We're home! " Mabel's voice could be heard announcing from downstairs which was followed by a few sentences that could not be distinctly heard from where Melody was. She did, however, hear the unmistakable creak of the stairs as someone climbed them to the room that she currently occupied. Frantic, she tore the page she had been reading from the Journal before folding the paper and storing it in a pocket of her skirt. She slammed the hefty book closed and returned the again turned off black light to its original spot under Dipper's bed which she was currently sitting on.

The girl had barely managed to regulate her breathing before Dipper opened the door. "Hey, Melody, " he greeted with a smile. Said female forced a smile and returned the greeting. "Hey, Dipper. How'd the visit go? " "It was... Surprising, "the boy admitted, obviously choosing his words carefully. Melody arched an eyebrow in a questioning manner, but it went unanswered. Deciding not to push the matter, the bluenette shrugged it off and handed her friend the Journal that he had entrusted into her care. He smiled again, glad to see it still safe in good condition, and took it back from her. "Thanks, Mel, " he added, remembering his manners. She simply nodded with another forced smile. Then she stood up with a sigh. "I'd better start heading home. Don't want Symphony worrying again. " The brown haired boy boy frowned, asking, "What's with her anyways? Does she have trust issues or something? " The bluenette shrugged and answered, "She just wants me safe. All older sibling are like that from my experience. " "I guess you're right, " the mystery-loving boy reasoned, "I wouldn't know since my only sibling is Mabel. "

Melody smiled genuinely this time. "Well, I've gotta go. " Dipper nodded. "Right. See ya tomorrow? " The girl smiled and nodded, answering, "You know it! "The male smiled as well and bid her farewell which she returned in a curt but polite wave before leaving the room and heading down the stairs.

Sighing in relief, Dipper plopped down on his bed just before his twin burst into the room. "Dipper! You didn't tell her, didja? "Mabel interrogated, making her way to her brother. "No, I didn't, " he answered, by now used to his sister's crazy shenanigans. "Good, " the brunette praised with a nod of approval.

Dipper laid in his bed while his twin made her way to her side of the room. He flipped open the Journal in a bored manner, deciding to look near the back of the book. Flipping all the way to the back by accident, he noticed something strange. "Hey, Mabel, " he called to his sister, "you haven't taken the Journal without asking anytime this summer, have you? " The female looked at him with confusion and answered slowly, "No. Why? " As an answer, the boy showed her that a page was missing. This only caused more confusion, resulting in the two discussing it for as long as they could possibly think of what could have happened.

* * *

 _10-15-21-19 4-6-25 11-3-5-15-21 10-9-4-19 22-3-4 20-9 10-9-4 4-16-15-10-13 25-9-3 23-6-19 15-10 4-16-18 21-12-19-23-7. 8-15-10-19 4-6-19-19 1-15-12-12 12-19-23-6-10 9-18 25-9-3-6 5-19-21-6-4-5 23-10-20 1-16-19-10 25-9-3 23-6-19 23-4 25-9-3-6 1-19-23-13-19-5-4 15 1-15-12-12 22-18 4-16-19-6-19 4-9 4-23-13-19 25-9-3 20-9-1-10. 6-19-20 6-9-5-19_

* * *

 _ **Don't you just love it when writer's block decides to be an * because I do! I also like hard codes! Anyways, I know this was mostly filler but one of my friends recommended doing it. I thought I'd throw something important in there at the end. Oh yeah! Due to school having started where I live, updates may be even less than what they are now. Or more. I seem to update more during school oddly enough. Anyways, that's all for now. Bye! ~shadowpixie01**_


End file.
